


Birthday

by velvetjinx



Series: Domestic Series [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months and two weeks after Julia came to live with Cecil and Carlos, she turned four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd again by the marvelous leanwellback.

Four months and two weeks after Julia came to live with Cecil and Carlos, she turned four. Carlos had been panicking about this for weeks, not knowing how fourth birthdays were supposed to go. And since it was her first birthday with them, Carlos wanted it to be extra special. Cecil was staying calm about the whole thing, sure that they'd manage to figure it out in time. Carlos found Cecil's composure to be monumentally unfair. 

Finally the presents were bought, wrapped and hidden, the cake was ordered from the baker (who had become very adept at making all kinds of wheat free goodies, and his cakes really were sublime), and everything was organized. They also had presents from Old Woman Josie; Cecil's latest intern, Joel; and a few others from random neighbors. 

The morning of Julia's birthday dawned with Julia bounding into their bedroom to wake them up, as had become habit. They were slowly adjusting to getting up about an hour earlier than they had been used to, but it wasn't easy. Usually they would convince Julia to crawl into the bed between them so that they could have some extra sleep. This morning, however, they were already awake, with a 'Happy Birthday!' banner hanging above their bed, and a pile of presents beside them. 

Carlos held out his arms to Julia, and she jumped onto the bed, rushing towards him for a hug. 

"Happy birthday, baby girl," he said, hugging her tightly, and kissed the top of her head. 

"Hey, what about my birthday cuddles?" Cecil asked, pretending to pout, and Julia launched herself at him, laughing. 

"So am I four now?" she asked, holding up four fingers, and Cecil nodded. 

"Yes, you are," he said, as Carlos got up to fetch the camera. "And that means you get presents!"

Julia's eyes widened. "Are...are all of those for me?" she asked, her voice trembling. 

"All for you," Cecil said softly, holding her close as she buried her face into his shoulder. 

Carlos felt himself tearing up, remembering that she had been in the children's home since she was a year old, and so had never had a proper birthday. He was sure the home had done their best, but with so many children to look after there was only so much they could do. 

Cecil got Julia settled on his knee, and began bringing up the parcels one by one, telling her who each of them were from before she ripped into the brightly colored packaging. Carlos knew she probably wasn't taking it in, but it was a good effort. He snapped picture after picture until finally the floor was covered in paper and the bed was covered in toys. 

The rest of the day was spent playing with Julia and her new toys, before getting dinner ready and picking up the cake from the bakery. It was shaped like one of the trains in her new train set, and she squealed when it was brought out, with four candles on top. 

Carlos helped her blow out the candles, then helped her hold the knife to ceremoniously cut the cake as Cecil took pictures. 

By the time they had finished their cake and everything was washed up, Julia was yawning widely. It was Carlos's turn to get her ready for bed, so Cecil kissed her goodnight before Carlos took her through to the bathroom and washed her face, oversaw her brushing her teeth, then got her changed into her pajamas. Soon, she was tucked into her bed, her new toy horse next to her, and Carlos kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said softly, and she murmured sleepily, already half dreaming. 

Carlos went back downstairs and flopped onto the sofa next to Cecil. 

"How do you think we did?" Carlos asked, nervously.

"I think we did great," Cecil replied, leaning over to kiss him. 

Carlos kissed him back, happy in the knowledge that the little girl upstairs, their daughter, had enjoyed her first birthday with her family.


End file.
